Mater is captured and knocked out/Mater's nightmare/Inside Big Bentley/Finn and Holley finally know the truth
The way the Mater is captured and knocked out, Mater's nightmare, Inside Big Bentley and Finn and Holley finally know the truth scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars 2. (After Ivan made McQueen believe that it was him calling out, the screen shows that Mater has been captured by the lemons, making muffled cries due to a gag put over his mouth. The black Yugos move Mater into Karl's trailer, with a bump inside the trailer that causes one side of the gag to come off.) Mater: Let me go! Professor Zündapp: You actually care about that race car. A pity you didn't warn him in time. (The thugs then close the trailer door, and Mater gasps as he sees gas being sprayed into the trailer, making him unconscious. The screen then shows an image of Mater in a dream as he looks at his reflection on the same casino window.) Mater: (voice) "Idiot"? Is that how you see me? Finn McMissile: (voice) That's how everyone sees you. I tell you, that's the genius of it. No one realizes they're being fooled because they're too busy laughing at the fool. At the fool... (echoes) (As Finn's voice echoes, the image of Mater enters through the window, and notices the different moments from earlier with Team McQueen and Team Equesodor back in Tokyo.) Mater: (at Kabuki-za) Hey, excuse me! (in Japanese) Domo arigato! Yeah! Mater: (taps on the glass to get Zen Master's attention) You done good. You got all the leaves! Jeff Gordon: Check out that tow truck! Lewis Hamilton: I wonder who that guy's with. Lightning McQueen: Will you guys excuse me just for one little second? (drives towards Mater) Jeff Gordon: (giggles) Mater: (at the sushi chef's stand) Now that's a scoop of ice cream! (takes all of the wasabi on his tongue, as his voice echoes) Daisu Tsashimi: (in Japanese) お悔やみもしあります/My condolences. Mater: (feeling the heat of the wasabi) Aargh! (drives away as all of the guests around him laugh) Mater: (driving to the water fountain) Somebody get me water! (drinks some of the water) Aah! Oh, sweet relief! Lightning McQueen: Mater! (turns to the crowd, who are all laughing at Mater) Mater: Sweet relief. Crowd: (laughs) World Grand Prix racers: (all laugh, with Francesco loudest of all, while Lewis, Jeff and Rip are the quietest) Mater: (after oil has been leaked on the stage) But I never leak oil. Never! Lightning McQueen: Mater, you have to get a hold of yourself! You're making a scene! Mater: (in the pits) Wait a minute. I didn't screw you up, did I? Lightning McQueen: I lost the race because of you! Mater: Maybe if I talked to somebody... Lightning McQueen: I don't need your help! I don't want your help! Your help... (echoes) Mater: (banging the gong as random people laugh) Bang the gong! Get it on! Lightning McQueen: (voice) Listen, this isn't Radiator Springs. Lightning McQueen: (voice) This is exactly why I don't bring you along to these things! (while a bell is chiming) ...you have to get a hold of yourself! You're making a scene! (Mater then wakes up, seeing himself tied up and hanging by a rope inside a room full of gears, as three loud chimes are heard from a bell. He then looks to see also tied up and hanging by a rope right next to him, and Finn and Holley tied between one of the gears' teeth.) Mater: Holley! Finn! Where are we? Finn McMissile: We're in London, Mater, inside Big Bentley. (The camera then zooms out to show the outside of the Great Elizabeth Tower, where Big Ben is, with the clock saying 3 o'clock in the afternoon, then changes shot to show the tower next to the Houses of Parliament. Suddenly, the ropes holding Mater and the cages unwind.) Mater: Whoooooa! Mater: (as the ropes stop) Whoa! (The camera then shows that down below are rotating gears, which are supposed to crush Mater and the cages as their ropes and chains unwind slightly each minute, before showing the gear Finn and Holley are on nudging towards another gear, as the clock's minute hand moves to 3:01 p.m.) Mater: Oh, this... This is all my fault. Finn McMissile: Don't be a fool, Mater. Mater: But I am, remember? You said so. Finn McMissile: When did I... Oh. Finn McMissile: Mater, I was complimenting you on what a good spy you are. Mater: I'M NOT A SPY! (voice echos as Finn and Holley feel completely shocked) I've been trying to tell you that the whole time. I really am just a tow truck. Holley Shiftwell: Finn, they're all not joking. Finn McMissile: I know. Mater: You were right, Finn. I'm a fool. And what's happened to McQueen is 'cause I'm such a big one. This is all my fault. (Then, they all notice Grem and Acer arrive in an elevator.) Grem: (to Mater) Good. You're up. Acer: And just in time! Grem: (uncovers the EMP generator) Professor Z and your enemies wanted you all to have a front-row seat, for the death of Lightning McQueen. Mater: He's still alive? Acer: Not for much longer! (Grem then aims the camera at the race course, through a panel on the clock face. Suddenly, the ropes holding Mater and the cages unwind slightly again.) Mater: Whoa! Mater: (as the ropes stop again) Huh? (Then the gear Finn and Holley are on nudges again, as the clock strikes 3:02 p.m.) Category:Scenes